


白日梦魇

by Kinder_XD



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Gilgamesh (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinder_XD/pseuds/Kinder_XD
Relationships: C闪金固, 闪恩
Kudos: 8





	白日梦魇

00.  
我无数次从梦中醒来。  
梦见身体渐渐坍塌成土块，已经无法感知身边的一切，触觉被渐渐剥夺，在我想要伸手去触碰什么时，视觉也被夺走。于是我只能听见耳边无力地嘶喊——为何你要死去！！为何要夺走我的友人！.....我这世上唯一的友人！  
请不要悲伤....在未来...你还...  
最后消失的，是听觉。耳边的悲泣渐渐消失，不，是已经听不到了吧。所有的声音都如同被水淹没一般，慢慢的消散了。  
每个被梦惊醒的夜里，我都感到恐惧。淡薄的悲伤缓缓的侵蚀着这具身躯，但那不是我的回忆，我没有任何回忆——我也不需要回忆，旧人类的一切情感于我而言不过是渣滓。  
只需要被母亲所需要着就好。我这样对自己说。  
远方的母朝我呼唤着，悲鸣着。  
究竟要我怎样才好。  
“没关系，没关系。你只需要按你的意志去做便是——用这幅身体。”  
声音仿佛来自五脏六腑，我抬起手，对着月光，仔细的欣赏着这幅身躯。

01.  
我已经无法想起这一切是如何开始，也不知这一切将如何结束。我来到这世间，唯一拥有的，只有新人类的头衔，和这幅身体而已。  
人们称这幅漂亮的皮囊为恩奇都，于是霸占了它的我便也自称恩奇都——倘若有另外一个人占用了它，那他便也可以自称恩奇都。  
我是如此爱着这幅身体，他有纤长有力的四肢，生动美丽的面庞，就连睫毛也好像每一根都精心雕刻过似得——我无法想象这具身体和我一样，都自丑陋的泥土中诞生。他配得上这世界的一切美好和爱，被王爱着，被乌鲁克爱着，所有的旧人类看到这幅面庞时都冲他微笑，“啊，是恩奇都呀。”  
“嗯，是呀。”  
我夺走了他的一切，躯体，名字，还有他应得的爱，那些细小的满足感慢慢的填补着这幅空洞的身躯。  
但这并不是我的东西——我为这旧人类的这廉价虚伪的爱所感到不耻，对活着的人而已，看不见的灵魂似乎不足以为信，只有眼前实实在在的肉体才能称得上是所谓的真实。  
可所有人都知道，他们眼前的这一位恩奇都已经死去了。他触怒了神，衰弱而死，所有人都为他悲伤。王为他痛哭七天七夜，走遍千山万水去寻他，现在，王回来了，名为恩奇都的灵魂留在冰冷的冥界，他的确是已经死了。  
你看，旧型人类的感情就是如此的愚蠢，明明已是既定的事实，却还是怀揣着一份没用的希望。  
正是这份希望让他们失去生命，只有当他们看着自己的同伴一个一个的死去时，才发现我并不是恩奇都。骗子！赝品！冒牌货！临死之前人们恐惧着，唾骂着，指着我的鼻子诅咒着，你假冒恩奇都，王有一天会将你碎尸万段。  
“那你就去地下祈祷吧，祈祷你们的王来将我碎尸万段吧。”我在他耳边低语着，随后变成了尸体的旧人类再也发不出一句咒骂。  
有趣，十分有趣。人类的憎爱如此廉价，对他好时，他就爱你爱的视若珍宝，对他不好时，他便立刻恨你恨得咬牙切齿。  
现在乌鲁克城内所有的人都不再爱这幅身体了，关于冒牌货恩奇都的留言在城里迅速传播着，就连守卫看到绿色长发的人时都要心惊肉跳的检查一番。再也没有人会去悼念他，祭祀他了。  
现在你和我一样，都一无所有了。  
我是金固，提亚马特之子。  
02.  
可这世上依然有人执着于他。  
我站在高高的神殿之下，每走一步，都好像有什么从身体里缓缓涌出一般，某种温暖的，疼痛的东西，自我踏上第一阶台阶的那一刻起，不断地从脚尖向上蔓延着——  
我知道殿内的每一棵草木，每一块砖石。  
“我”曾在此生活。  
“我”曾在此死去。  
如同梦境的重现一般。  
“吉尔。”  
身体出于本能一般的叫着那个名字，一步一步的朝着王座走去，当那张脸在视野中开始变得清晰时，那种微妙的感情在身体里愈演愈烈，像细小的电流一样在神经与神经之间不断的游走着。人类将他称之为“怀念”。应当被舍弃的，毫无意义的感情。  
我对此感到恐惧。  
他大概是累了。见到我时脸上既没有惊讶，也没有怀疑或愤怒，平静的有些过分。他只是一只手撑着头，微微抬起一点眼帘，连嘴唇也没有力气张开似得，轻轻的碰了碰，发出有些沉稳却沙哑的声音。  
“恩奇都。你来了。”声音中掺杂着的感情和这幅身体不断流露出的有些微微相似。  
有那么一个瞬间，我心中忽然出现了一份十分卑劣的期许——倘若他相信就好了。可他怎么可能会相信？名为恩奇都的机体死在他的面前，他亲眼看着他的灵魂被囚禁在冥界，他又怎么会不知道眼前只是霸占了友人身体的赝品呢？  
但这幅身体却是货真价实的。或许他同我一样，都眷恋着这幅本应化为泥土的身体。  
他抬起眼看着我，猩红色的眼睛，金色的睫毛很长，在烛火下打出一层像扇子一样的阴影。  
别这么看着我。  
别这么看着我。  
此刻你应当恐惧，应当愤怒，你应当拿起你手边的剑朝我砍来，然后我将在此结束你的生命，结束所有旧人类的未来。  
可他只是平静的看着呼吸渐渐紊乱的我，如同看着什么似曾相识的物件一般，又或者某种没有生命的物体。恩奇都，你来了。他侧了侧头，重复了一遍刚刚的话，好像命令一般，随后视线游离到了更远的远方。  
身体仿佛脱离了意识的控制，大步的朝前走去，我看到那了幅瞳孔里所映出来的影子，瘦长，绿色的头发，双手紧紧的攥着，微微的垂着头。  
那并不是我。  
03.  
我尝试着去亲吻他。  
仿佛为了填补空洞的身体一般，我亲吻着眼前的男人。宛如久别重逢一般恶心而粘腻的感情开始涌上胸口。我看着眼前的旧人类，他的构造，组成，都与这幅躯体无异——他没有拒绝。只是闭着眼睛默默承受着，睫毛微微翕动，他的嘴唇温热而柔软，舌尖却犹如炙热的火焰。  
可我的身体却始终都是冷的，由内而外，从头到脚都是冰冷的，如同无机物一般，就像是桌子，椅子，或是单纯的泥土，我同他们一样无法拥有自己的体温，这具身体所容纳的空虚灵魂不足以支撑他的燃烧。  
他的确是很疲惫了。北部的防线正在一点一点的显出崩溃的痕迹，前几天巴御前好像死了吧？他们还能再坚持到什么时候呢？一边想着，一边看着他的脸上渐渐露出因缺氧而产生的红晕，此刻他没有任何的反抗或愤怒，任由我肆意妄为。  
就像此时他所面对的不过是旧时的友人一般。即使只是一丁点愤怒或厌恶的感情也不曾施舍与我。  
嘴唇。  
脖颈。  
胸口。  
这幅身体熟悉他的每一寸骨肉，“我”晓得哪里会让他疼痛，哪里会让他兴奋，每当我抚摸时他都微微的颤抖着，努力的压抑着渐渐粗重的喘息。  
衣服散落在一边，他的身体暴露在烛火朦胧的光线里，皮肤上细小的绒毛反射着昏黄的光，浅浅的勾勒出了身体的轮廓。我透过他的眼睛去观察着我的身体，他依旧完美着，也依旧空洞着。于是我狼狈的躲开了他的视线，狼狈的像风中跳跃着的烛火。  
我害怕直视他的眼睛。  
我害怕他透过虚伪的皮囊看到我可悲的灵魂。愚蠢的，空虚的，不断的乞求着旧人类爱的灵魂。  
世人将所有的爱憎全都给予了恩奇都，却从未留意过他身体里的灵魂。  
我望着眼前金发的男人，他的嘴一张一合的说着什么——  
恩、奇、都。  
那不是我。不要叫这个名字。我不是他——不要揭穿我，不要看我。  
手腕被死死的钳住了。他猛地起身，攥着我的手腕将这幅身体甩在玉座上，脸被另一只手托起来被迫去直视那双红色的眼睛——犹如狮子一般审判着我。  
“你想要做什么？”  
所有的语言都没有办法听近耳朵里，声音变得破碎，毫无意义。  
无端的想起每晚都梦到的噩梦，梦的地点是在这里，人物也一样，或许也不一样。可于我而言现在清醒的时刻才是真正的噩梦，我侧过头不去直视他的眼睛，视线最终落在了一块石板上。上面刻的大约不是什么重要的信息，被孤零零的丢在了一角。  
还是和原来一样爱乱丢东西。这样的念头忽然出现在脑海里，但又在一瞬间消失的无影无踪。  
你现在在看着我吗。  
你现在在嘲笑我吗。  
我没来得及听到身体的回答。最后残存的理智便逐渐被随之而来的亲吻蚕食殆尽，他手指的温度透过头发渐渐传到头皮上，有些痒。因为恐惧而不敢睁开眼睛，我只能紧紧地闭着眼在黑暗中去感受这一切。  
身体很烫。我被他拥抱时仿佛抱着一团火，火焰在我的怀里不断的燃烧着，灼烧一般的疼痛渐渐蔓延到全身。  
——吉尔。  
——吉尔。  
有谁在不断地呼唤着他的名字，我听见我的声音从喉咙中溢出，喘息声混杂在里面，如同来自异界。所有的回忆都在不断充实着这具身体，可这一切都只是名为恩奇都的机体所拥有的感情。  
浑身的血液都在不断的向大脑流去，身体渐渐沉沦在欲望里，可大脑却始终都是清醒的。我如同局外人一般看着眼前展开的一切，我看着眼前金发的男子一寸一寸的抚摸着这具身体，舔舐，撕咬，所有的欢愉与欲望都只属于身体曾经的主人，我只感受到疼痛。这疼痛无关肉体，是镌刻在灵魂上的疼痛。  
在进入的一瞬间，疼痛如同拥有生命一般开始在身体内肆意流淌，它带着温度，是可以象征着生命的灼烧感。这痛觉仿佛要将我从这具肉体中剥离，可只有它才能让空洞的灵魂感受到生命真实的存在。一点一点侵入，像野兽的獠牙一般没入皮肤。  
我抱紧了他，像溺水的人抓住了飘来的稻草。  
此刻我如此丑陋。不断的扭动着身体去乞求他更多的给予，疼痛，性欲.....爱。那个完全不属于我的器官是滚烫的，疼痛也是滚烫的，生命与生命在此链接。  
我坐在他的腿上，那张脸便鲜明的摆在了我的眼前，过于近的距离甚至可以看清他被汗水微微濡湿的眉毛一缕一缕的贴着眉骨。我只能别过头去，自始至终都无法直视他的眼睛，视线不断的游离着，他的胸膛一起一伏，汗水顺着肌肉的轮廓滴下，每一次律动所带来的疼痛都要将我撕裂。  
他与我接吻时想得是谁呢？是那个绿色眼睛的恩奇都吗？那么恩奇都在做爱时会感到痛吗？这一切问题的答案我都无从得知，他的舌头伸到口腔里，两条湿滑的舌头互相纠缠，顶到上颚时感到一阵恶心。  
两个人的心跳在淫靡的水声里显得格格不入，砰砰砰的，在耳边不断地响着。我看着他一起一伏的胸脯莫名的觉得烦躁，我不明白为何旧型的人类会对这种事情如此热衷，我只觉得它丑陋，把白日里漂亮的伪装扒的一干二净，一切都赤裸裸的展现在眼前。  
“为什么不现在杀了我？”  
他没有回答，只是再一次亲吻了我的眼睑，金色的睫毛扫在脸上，有些痒。  
我晓得他早就看穿了这卑劣的谎言。但他并没有揭穿，依旧称我为恩奇都，声音听着尤为刺耳。之后我不在问他，只顺从着身体的愿望抱紧了他，看他将头埋在我的胸口去啃咬着乳首，两具沾满了汗水的肉体像蛇一般缠在一起，疼痛所带来的快感一阵一阵的袭击着这幅身躯。  
随后的一瞬间，我的脑海中一片空白，像刚刚脱离了母体的婴孩一样，这具身体不在属于自己，我闭上眼，脑海中只剩下一个模糊的，金色的影子。  
那么，我究竟，又是谁呢。  
心中名为悲伤的这份感情，又是谁的呢。  
我无从得知。高潮退去后脑海中剩下的只有悲伤，像不断涨潮的海水，又或是黑泥，粘稠的将人包裹在内，浸入每一个毛孔，每一个细胞，每一根神经。这具躯体成了我无法逃脱的牢笼。  
我只觉得这具身体里的灵魂可悲。  
金固，统帅着魔兽的提亚马特之子——如亡灵一般一无所有的灵魂。  
何等可笑。  
何等可悲。  
“有一天，我会杀光你们所有的旧人类。”  
我扼住他的喉咙，泪水却开始不断的滴落下来，他的脸在视线里变得模糊。脖子上欢愉的汗水还未褪去，湿湿黏黏的，我感觉到有什么在手心里不断的跳动着，是颈下的动脉，在手心里一跳一跳的。  
于是我加大了力气，手心里的跳动变得更加明显。  
“你可以现在就动手。”  
无法动手。红宝石一样的眸子里映着此刻懦弱的我，他晓得这具身体不会动手，我始终都在被束缚着。他就这样看着我，直到手渐渐失去了力气，无力的搭在他的脖子上，只能任由眼泪涌出。  
过于温暖的眼泪，象征着生命的温度，在这所有的一切里只有悲伤和眼泪曾属于我——如此狼狈。

“我从未见过友人的眼泪。”  
“就连在临死之时，他也只是一边嘲笑着，一边担心着哭得一塌糊涂的我。”


End file.
